Technical Field
Embodiments disclosed herein are related to devices, systems, and methods for taking advantage of the wireless connectivity of modern stadiums to provide an enhanced user experience at a venue or event. In particular, systems and methods provided herein may allow a user to receive venue-specific location-based services using their mobile device.
Related Art
Computing devices have become routine appliances in the homes of most families. Mobile computing devices, such as mobile phones, smartphones, and tablet computers have become as much a part of a person's daily accessories as a wallet or purse. People bring their mobile computing devices to sporting events and concerts so that they can share information related to the event with their friends and family. Event providers such as stadiums and arenas understand the increased use of mobile computing devices by the people attending their events and are starting to provide increased support for these devices. For example, stadiums and other sports venues are beginning to provide wireless connectivity to the event goers for the price of admission in order to enhance the user experience and promote return business.
In the drawings, elements having the same designation have the same or similar functions.